Pokemon A new Journey Volume:2 May's Backstory
by Adam the Pirate Assassin King
Summary: Ash was curious on why Torchic is on It's first Evolution Stage, May tells her story
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon

A New Journey

Volume:2 May's Back story

Chapter 1

May and Torchic, May's Back Story

Torchic's first stage Evolution

Ash and his friends were in the forest heading towards to the next city where Ash's next Gym battle takes place, in the city called Sparkling City famous for its well advanced machinery.

"Just a bit further Pikachu and we're at the next city." Said Ash in Excitement

"Pika." Said Pikachu in Excitement

"So tell me why we didn't take the sound fast train to Sparkling city?" Questioned and moaned Iris

"Axew." Said and Moaned Axew as well

"Because Nurse Joy told us that the sound fast train is out of order due to a window being broken by an accident

"And we all know the person or people who caused that accident!" Iris said looking angrily at Ash and Misty

"We said we were sorry." Replied Ash and Misty

"Pika." Said Pikachu in Embarrassment

"So May can I ask you a question?" Questioned Ash

"Yes, what your question Ash." Answered May

"What happened to your Torchic, why is it in its first stage evolution?" Questioned Ash

"well its complicated, when we stop I will tell you the story." Answered May

"Well you can tell the story now, we should take a rest now, so who wants lunch." Brock Explained and Suggested

Everyone stopped and sat down and waited until their lunch was ready while Clemont, Clian and Brock was cooking

"Well it all began 8 weeks ago." Said May beginning her story


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

May's father losses, May's courage

Team Rocket invasion

"It all started back at home where we were helping the pokemon at home, we were trying to help the pokemon." Explained May

A Flashback happens

"May its good to see you again from the sinnoh region, how was it have you met Ash and Brock?" Questioned Max

"Yes I did but there was another girl there called Dawn she was a good coordinator and I hope you meet her someday, she has a piplup." Answered and Explained May

"A Piplup sounds exciting, I can't wait to meet her!" Shouted Max in Excitement

There was a huge helicopter propeller sound and it sounded from multiple helicopters

"What's that sound?" Questioned Max

"I don't know." Answered May

"What's that?!" Questioned and Shouted Max while pointing to the sky

"They're helicopters but whats that mark on them?" Questioned May

The Mark on the Helicopters were enlarging and May and Max realised what the Mark was

"Team Rocket!" Shouted May and Max

"We gotta warn everyone about Team Rocket quick!" Shouted and Suggested Max

"Too late the helicopters already landed!" Shouted May as she was worried about the Pokemon

Norman the Gym leader from the Hoenn Region in Petalburg City showed up from the door

"Kids quick get inside the house and protect the pokemon quick!" Shouted Norman

"But what about Team Rocket?" Questioned May while holding Max

"I'll deal with them, now go!" Shouted and Said Norman

The kids quickly run towards their home

"Quick May we should take the pokemon to the Gym!" Shouted and Suggested Max

"But dad said…"Shouted May until Max disturbed her

"Forget about that, it'll be much safer there!" Shouted Max

"Okay, we'll go to the Gym!" Shouted May

The Kids ran towards the Gym

"Max, hhheeeelp me to push the bench towards the dddoooorrrssss!" Shouted May while pushing the heavy bench towards the doors

"Sure thing May!" Shouted Max while running towards the bench and started to push the bench towards the doors

"Huuuuuuuuuuuu!" Struggled May and Max while pushing the heavy bench

While the Kids were pushing the bench Norman was fighting Team Rocket

"Slaking use Scratch!" Shouted Norman

"Ssssssslllllllllaaaaakkkkkkiiiiiinnnngggggggg!" Shouted Slaking using his Scratch on Team Rocket

"Ahhhhhhh!" Shouted the Team Rocket Members being Scratched

"No one can beat us, we're unstoppable!" Shouted Norman with a smile

"You sure about that." Said a figure coming out from the helicopter

"Who are you?" Questioned and Demanded Norman

"I am Catcher, Masked Catcher, but my bio on the police computers call me Masked Pokemon Catcher." Answered the Masked Catcher

"What do you want?" Questioned and Demanded Norman

"I want to complete my mission by taking your pokemon." Answered the Masked Catcher

"Never, Slaking use Scratch!" Shouted Norman

"Ssssssllllllllaaaaaaaaakkkkkkiiiinnnnngggg!" Shouted Slaking using Scratch

Slaking was about to use Scratch until the Masked Cathcer gave an order

"Use Hyper Beam." Said quietly the Masked Catcher

Suddenly there was a Hyper Beam and Slaking was disturbed and hit by the Hyper Beam

"Sssssllllaaakkkiiinnnggg!" Shouted Slaking while being hit by the Hyper Beam

"Oh no Slaking!" Shouted Norman as he was worried that Slaking was injured from that attack

"Weakling wasn't even worth my time." Said the Masked Pokemon Catcher

"Where did that attack come from?" Questioned Norman


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

May's Torchic first evolution stage, Max's Kidnapping

Masked Catcher's Pokemon Revealed

A Figure coming from the helicopter was making strange noises

"Wh…what's that?" Questioned Norman

"Ahh so I see that you two finally met." Said Masked Catcher "Gym leader of Petalburg, meet Deoxy's." Said the Masked Pokemon Catcher

"Deoxy's?" Questioned Norman as he was surprised

"That's right Deoxy's, Deoxy's is a highly sophisticated Pokemon, he knows all attacks and has an unbelievably amount of power which can be used to defeat any Pokemon with one shot, such as your Slaking." Explained The Masked Catcher

"One Shot?!" Shouted Norman as he was surprised and worried of Deoxy's

"That's right one shot, what your Slaking experienced was just a atom sized power, Deoxy's level is at 1000." Explained The Masked Pokemon Catcher

"Bu….but no Pokemon in history has that high of a level?" Questioned Norman slowly as he was in shock

"Deoxy's lay waste to the valley!" Shouted The Masked Catcher

Deoxy's was using his Cosmic Power to burn the woods

"Slaking return now!" Shouted Norman as he was pointing his pokeball towards Slaking while shaking in fear

"Deoxy's keep fighting, I'll be heading towards the Gym." Said The Masked Catcher

"I'd better run and check on the kids." Said Norman Quietly

Back at the Gym

"May I hear loud noises from outside and I think there's a fire!" Shouted Max in Fear

"Max hold on!" Shouted May while hugging Max

The Windows Break and makes a large SMASH! Sound

"What… what was that?" Questioned May

"That would be me." Answered The Masked Catcher while jumping through the broken window

"Who….who are you?" Questioned Max

"I'm The Masked Catcher, but you may know me as The Masked Pokemon Catcher." Answered The Masked Catcher

"What do you want!" Shouted and Demanded May

"Your Pokemon." Replied The Masked Catcher

"Well you can't have them!" Shouted Max

"Well looks like I have to settle with you instead." Said The Masked Pokemon Catcher rushing towards Max

The Masked Catcher Grabs Max

"Hey … huhuhu get off of me!" Shouted and Demanded Max while struggling to get out of The Masked Catcher's grasp

May grabs and holds down The Masked Catcher

"Hey you leave him alone!" Demanded and Shouted May while holding tightly on to The Masked Catcher

"Get off of me you stupid kid!" Shouted and Demanded The Masked Catcher while hitting May

The Masked Catcher decided to punch her

"Huffffff…..!" Shouted May when she fell back after The Masked Catcher punched her

"There that should teach you a lesson." Said The Masked Catcher

"Blazekin I choose you!" Shouted May while throwing her pokeball

"So you have a Blazekin." Said The Masked Catcher in an interestingly way

"Blazekin use Flamethrower!" Shouted May

The Masked Catcher grabbed a ray gun from his pocket

"Let's see if this works." Said The Masked Catcher while shooting Blazekin with the ray gun

"Blazekin!" Shouted Blazekin as he was being shot by the ray gun

"Blazekin oh,no!" Shouted May as she was worried for Blazekin

Whhhhhhhhhhhoooossssshhhh, as Blazekin shrunk and turned into Torchic

"Torchic?" Questioned May

"What have you done to Torchic, you meanie!" Shouted and Demanded Max

"Your Blazekin has de-evolved into a Torchic, and it's thanks to this, the De-evoloutiniser." Explained The Masked Catcher

"Why, don't you know how me and Torchic worked hard to get to that level!" Shouted May in Sadness

"Turn Torchic back to Blazekin right now!" Shouted and Demanded Max

"It's the De-evoloutiniser it only de-evolves a Pokemon not evolves." Answered The Masked Catcher

"So there is no way to get Torchic back to Blazekin?" Questioned May Quietly in Sadness

"But not only it De-evolves a Pokemon but takes it strength away." Explained The Masked Catcher

"WHAT!" Shouted May and Max

The Masked Catcher was holding on to Max and Brining him with him out of the window

"So long coordinator." Said The Masked Catcher jumping out of the window bringing Max along with him

"MAY!" Shouted Max

"MAX NO!" Shouted May

The Flash Back Ends

"Then the next thing that happened was…" Explaining May until a robotic hand grabbed Pikachu

"PIKA!" Shouted Pikachu as the hand grabbed him

"Huh!" Shouted Everyone

"Oh, no Pikachu!" Shouted Ash

"Who are you people!" Shouted Brock

"Hello Twerps!" Shouted two figures popping out of the bushes holding Pikachu


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Butch and Cassidy vs May and Torchic, May's Torchic hidden Power

Torchic's test of strength

"Let go of Pikachu!" Shouted and Demanded Max

"No way, for your punishment on beating us we'll take your Pikachu." Said and Explained Cassidy

"Oh yeah, Torchic I choose you!" Shouted May throwing her Pokeball

"Go Raichu!" Shouted Butch throwing his pokeball

"Go Blaziken!" Shouted Cassidy throwing her pokeball

Raichu and Blaziken came out of their pokeballs

"Ash let me and Torchic go against these two!" Shouted May

"Are you sure?!" Shouted and Questioned Ash

"Yes I'm sure!" Shouted and Answered May

"Well this should be easy." Said Butch

"I know we're much stronger but at least try you twerp." Said Cassidy

"Raichu use Thunder Bolt!" Shouted Butch

"Blaziken use Ember!" Shouted Cassidy

Raichu and Blaziken was about to hit Torchic

"Torchic use Hidden Power!" Shouted May

"Hidden Power?!" Shouted and Questioned Butch and Cassidy

Torchic was using it's Hidden Power

"Tttttttttoooooooorrrrrrrcccchhhhhiiiiiiicccccc!" Shouted Torchic using it's Hidden Power

Torchic's Hidden Power countered the Attacks and made Bucth and Cassidy blast off

"Team Rocket blasting of againnnnnnn!" Shouted Butch and Cassidy with their Pokemon and when they were blasted off there was a TINK sound

Pikachu fell from the sky and Ash caught Pikachu

"Got ya!" Shouted Ash as he was happy that Pikachu was safe

"Good job Blaziken, Return." Said May while pointing her pokeball at Torchic

"Torchic tor!" Shouted Torchic in Excitement while it returned to it Pokeball

Torchic returned to It's Pokeball

"Wow May where did Torchic learn that power?" Questioned Ash

"Pika pi!" Shouted Pikachu in Excitement

"Let me continue the story and you'll find out." Explained May


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The conclusion to May's story, Jessie and James and Meowths next Assignment

Off to Sparkling City

"To continue the story where I was this Masked Catcher left, what happened was." Explaining May while continuing her story

The Flash Back happens again

"Max, no!" Shouted and Sobbed May

Norman breaks through the doors and breaks the bench

"May, Max are you alright?!" Shouted and Questioned Norman

"Dad!" Shouted and Sobbed May

"Where's Max?!" Shouted and Questioned Norman

"A man called The Masked Pokemon Catcher took him." Answered May while she was Sobbing

"I was afraid of this." Said Norman

"What?" Questioned May quietly

"Quick get to the forest and find Max!" Shouted Norman

"But what about mom?" Questioned May

"She's at the next town checking to see if the Pokemon centre is going well." Answered Norman

"Okay." Said May

"I'll stay and fight Team Rocket as much as I can." Explained Norman

May ran into the forest to get Max back from The Masked Pokemon Catcher

"Let go of me you creep!" Shouted and Demanded Max

"You are a squirming one aren't you, well you just nothing but bait, the real person we want is Norman, his skill can teach all agents of Team Rocket the same amount of power as he knows." Explained The Masked Catcher

"Well your not going to get him, I'll make sure of it!" Shouted Max

"I wouldn't bet on it." Said The Masked Pokemon Catcher

The bushes were moving

"Ahh!" Shouted Max as he was worried as someone came to rescue him

"Ahhh so I see he finally came." Said The Masked Pokemon Catcher

May popped out of the bushes running towards Max

"Max are you okay!" Shouted May as she was worried for Max

"May!" Shouted Max as he was worried on what The Masked Pokemon Catcher would do to her

"Wrong person, but I think Norman will defiantly work for us once I catch you for ransom." Explained The Masked Catcher

"You let go of Max right now!" Shouted and Demanded May

"Then why don't you battle me for him." Said The Masked Catcher

Whoosh went Deoxy's

"What…. Deoxy's?!" Shouted and Questioned May and Max

"That's right Deoxy's, my Pokemon." Answered The Masked Catcher

"Torchic I choose you!" Shouted May throwing her Pokeball

Torchic comes out of It's Pokeball

"Torchic tor!" Shouted Torchic coming out of It's Pokeball

"Torchic use Ember on Deoxy's!" Shouted May

Torchic was using It's Ember attack

"Tttttooooooorrrrrrcccchhhhhiiiiiccccccccc!" Shouted Torchic using It's Ember

"Deoxy's use Hyper Beam." Said The Masked Catcher

Deoxy's uses Hyper Beam on Torchic, Torchic's Ember was countered, Torchic was injured from that attack

"Torchic no!" Shouted May as she was worried for Torchic

Torchic was getting up

"T..torchic." Said Torchic getting up

"Torchic stop you can't fight anymore!" Shouted and Begged May

"Ttttttooooorrrrccccchhhhhiiiiiicccc!" Shouted Torchic using It's unknown power

Torchic was using an unknown power from It's mouth

"Huh…what's that!" Shouted May and Max

Torchic injures Deoxy's with that attack

"Deoxy's no, Return!" Shouted The Masked Catcher while pointing his Pokeball at Deoxy's

"Looks like I won!" Shouted May with a smile

"Good Job Torchic!" Shouted Max with a smile

"We'll see if your Pokemon is stronger!" Shouted The Masked Catcher while throwing Max at the cliff edge

"Oh,no Max, grab on!" Shouted May as she reached her hand towards Max

"Calling all Team Rocket agents retreat, I repeat retreat!" Shouted The Masked Catcher

A Helicopter went near towards to The Masked Catcher as he walked towards the helicopters doors

"Well I hate to leave so shortly, but remember I'll be back." Said The Masked Pokemon Catcher as he entered the helicopter

The Helicopters were moving away from the cliff and left Petalburg city

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Shouted May as she was pulling Max up "Max are you okay?" Questioned May as she was worried for Max

"Yes, I'm alright, how about you?" Questioned Max

"I'm okay too." Answered May

"That's good to know, who was that guy?" Questioned Max

"I don't know but whoever he was, I'm sure we'll meet again." Said May

The Flash Back ends

"So that's what happened?" Questioned Dawn

"Piplup?" Questioned Piplup

"Yes, but now I know that me and Torchic can now make all that progress again!" Shouted May in Excitement

"Good to know, next stop Sparkling city!" Shouted Ash in Excitement

"Pikachu!" Shouted Pikachu in Excitement

Meanwhile with Jessie, James and Meowth in Sparkling City

"Al right we're in the warehouse, now play the tape." Said Meowth

The hologram of Giovanni came up

"Jessie, James and Meowth a pleasure to meet you again, your next mission is to steal all data from the lab of the Sparkling city Gym, Giovanni out." Said and Explained Giovanni as the message had ended

"So we should come up with a plan tomorrow and make sure we don't fail this assignment." Said James

"Alright so let's talk about the plan." Suggested Jessie

After Thirty minutes of planning Jessie, James and Meowth came up with a plan

"Good now it's all decided soon we should break in when the coast is clear." Said Meowth


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Pokemon Ranger Orginisation, Cynthia Joins the rangers mission

Cynthia vs Masked Catcher

Mean while at Pokemon Rangers HQ

"The Rangers council is about to begin!" Shouted The Ranger Council men 1

"Team Rocket is a highly danger to Pokemon around the world therefore they should be stopped!" Shouted Council man 3

"To stop Team Rocket we called the champion of Sinnoh Cynthia!" Shouted Council man 2 while he Introduced Cynthia

"I shall join you in your mission to stop Team Rocket, I believe their after the treasures of the Diamond region." Explained Cynthia

"What makes you believe that?" Questioned Council man 3

"Because when I read your files about Team Rocket trying to capture legendary Pokemon I knew that the Diamond region was famous for It's history with legendary Pokemon, so I expect that Team Rocket will be going after the Diamonds in the Diamond region." Answered and Explained Cynthia

"You're right." Said Council man 2

"Cynthia, will you join our mission?" Questioned Council man 3

"Yes I'D be more happy to." Answered Cynthia with a smile

The Council meeting was over and Cynthia was heading towards her apartment, when suddenly at the alley way a figure popped up

"Who goes there!" Shouted and Demanded Cynthia

"Me." Greeted The Masked Catcher

"Who are you!" Shouted and Demanded

"The names Masked Catcher, but you may know me as The Masked Pokemon Catcher." Said The Masked Pokemon Catcher

"I know you, you're the one who caused the forest fire, because of you the pokemon lost their home, but your gonna pay for that day, Garchomp I choose you!" Shouted Cynthia throwing her Pokeball

Garchomp got out of it's Pokeball

"Garchomp!" Shouted Garchomp as It's got out of It's Pokeball

"well I have a Pokemon of my own as well." Said The Masked Catcher while Deoxy's was coming behind him from the alley

"Garchomp use Dragon Claw!" Shouted Cynthia

Garchomp was using It's Dragon Claw

"Gggggggaaaarrrrrrrcccchhhhooooommmmppppp!" Shouted Garchomp using It's Dragon Claw

"Deoxy's use Hyper Beam." Said The Masked Catcher Quietly

Deoxy's was using It's Hyper Beam

Garchomp's Dragon Claw was countered with Hyper Beam, the Hyper Beam hit Garchomp and Cynthia

"Ahhhhhh!" Shouted Cynthia in pain

"Ggggaaarrrrccchhhooommppppp!" Shouted Garchomp in pain

Cynthia slowly pointed Garchomp's pokemon towards him

"Garchomp return." Said Cynthia quietly in pain

Garchomp returns to his Pokeball, Cynthia was unconscious and was lying down in pain a sleep

"Now let's take you somewhere where you can see the sun all you want." Said The Masked Catcher

The End


End file.
